Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The appearance, the structure, the contact ways of terminals, the number of terminals, the pitches between terminals (the distances between the terminals), and the pin assignment of terminals of a conventional USB type-C electrical connector are totally different from those of a conventional USB electrical connector. A conventional USB type-C electrical receptacle connector includes a plastic core, receptacle terminals held on the plastic core, and an outer iron shell circularly enclosing the plastic core.
However, the rear of the hollowed iron shell of the conventional USB Type-C connector is devoid of any waterproof structure for preventing moist from going from the front to the rear. In other words, the rear of the iron shell is devoid of sealing structure, so that gaps may be formed between the rear of the plastic core and other components. Therefore, moist may enter into the connector from the gaps and further cause damages to the electronic device having the connector; that is, moist may attach onto the circuit board inside the electronic device to affect the operation of the electronic device.